sonicthecatfandomcom-20200214-history
Aden James
Sonic the cat is the main character in the series, also the first to be turned into a cat from the beginning. He started out his life with his mother, sister and brother, as a sky blue cat with brown eyes, and at 3 years old slipped and fell into a river (while he was out with his older sister Sonia) which had been polluted with a nuclear waste known as Phaeton causing his physical appearance to change. He now lives in RedField Town (AvinVille ) with his friends. Lifetime 'Early life' Sonic grew up in Oceanside with his younger brother and sister Sonia and Manic. At a young age he and his sister went to a river downtown away from their city. Sonic wandered off and ended up slipping and falling into the river. His sister ran over and tried to pull him out but he ended up going under. The river's water was contaminated with Phaeton (Radioactive poison) , polluted from a nearby powerplant at the end of the river. He would have drowned, because he swallowed too much of it - but the water seemed to keep him alive and mutate him, changing his fur and eye color and giving him his supernatural speed. 'Present' Sonic moved to Avinville a while after meeting his friends across their country. They continue to fight Dr. Eggman . Sonic is now 'married' to Amy Rose , and has a family with her. His brother and sister stayed behind in Oceanside, where he grew up. Personality Sonic is impatient, cocky, and somewhat arrogant. He can lose his temper easily but not too much. Even with his irritable personality, he has a soft side but is sometimes afraid to show it, he can also get really emotional too. He is also really stupid, and admits he does smart things accidentally. Family Mother - N/A: ''Mother is mentioned but never shown/named.'' Father - N/A: ''Father is never mentioned.'' Brother - Manic the Cat ' '''Sister - Sonia the Cat ' 'Wife - Amy Rose the Cat ' 'Children - Lavender , Valentina , Flash , Tamma and Rose ' Main Abilities *Super sonic speeds *Spin dash *Flying (Unusable: wings aren't capable of growth) Character design Sonic's design never really changed at all, except in his current(final) design his eyes are Luminous vivid pistachio (Lime Green) instead of Luminous vivid sap green (Neon Green) and in his first design he had mint green paws and belly. Sonic and Amy's relationship Main article: Sonic and Amy's relationship '' Skills Sonic has a few skills other than his speed aswell. 'Art Sonic claims he's not a very good artist, but when it's shown it's very simalar to the actual character's style - therefor his art was extremely realistic. His artistic talent is passed down to his daughter Lavender, who enjoys painting and sketching. 'Music' Sonic is also talented with music, he can sing and play the guitar, but he doesn't do it as much as he used to.